Nexon
| traded_as = | industry = Video games | key_people= Owen Mahoney(CEO) Shiro Uemura (CFO) Ji Won Park (Nexon Korea Corp. CEO) Jungsoo Lee (Nexon America Inc. CEO) Keunwook (Kenny) Chang (Nexon Europe GmbH CEO) | revenue = (2016) | operating_income = (2016) | net_income = (2016) | owner = NXC Corporation in Jeju, South Korea | num_employees = 5,525 (Dec. 2016) | subsid = Nexon America Inc. Nexon Europe GmbH Nexon Taiwan Ltd. Nexon Networks Corporation NEXON M Inc. Nexon Communications Co., Ltd. NEOPLE INC. NDOORS Corporation Lexian Software Development (Shanghai) Co., Ltd. Rushmo Co., Ltd. Neon Studio Corporation NEXON GT Co., Ltd. gloops, Inc. gloops Vietnam Co.,Ltd. Nexon Space Co., Ltd. THINGSOFT Inc. Fantage.com Inc. Boolean Games Rushmo America, Inc. Big Huge Games N Media Platform Co., LTD. wellgames NSC Corporation Nexon US Holding Inc. Nexon Thailand Co., Ltd. | foundation = 1994 Seoul, South Korea | location =Tokyo, Japan Formerly in Seoul, South Korea Global Offices Seongnam-si, Gyeonggi-do, South Korea El Segundo, California, USA Berlin, Germany Emeryville, California, USA Bangkok, Thailand | founders = Kim Jung Ju and Jake Song | homepage = http://company.nexon.com/ }} Nexon Co., Ltd. ( ) is a South Korean video game company that specializes in online games for PC and mobile. It services over 100 titles in over 190 countries. Nexon was founded in Seoul, South Korea in 1994 by Kim Jung Ju and Jake Song. In 2011, the company moved its headquarters from Seoul, South Korea to Tokyo, Japan. History Nexon Group was established in Korea on December 1994 and is currently based in Japan. It also has offices located in Korea, the United States, Europe, Taiwan and Thailand. Nexon developed and published its first title, Nexus: The Kingdom of the Winds, in 1996, which the company continues to service. Many title releases followed such as Dark Ages: Online Roleplaying, Elemental Saga, QuizQuiz, KartRider, Elancia, and Shattered Galaxy; some of which are maintained by a company spun off of Nexon, Kru Interactive. In 2003, Wizet developed MapleStory in Korea, which later became one of their most successful titles and has been serviced for more than a decade. The game was localized in many locations such as Japan, China, Taiwan, Thailand, Singapore, North America, Europe, Brazil, and Vietnam. Nexon is also the developer of Dungeon&Fighter, through its wholly owned subsidiary, Neople. Dungeon&Fighter is one of the most popular free-to-play online PC games in China. Nexon went public on the Tokyo Stock Exchange on December 14, 2011 in an initial public offering, the largest in Japan for 2011 and the second largest by a technological company for 2011 worldwide. On March 9, 2016, Nexon acquired Big Huge Games, a mobile game developer in Maryland. Nexon currently has the following subsidiaries: Nexon Korea, Nexon America Inc., Nexon Europe GmbH, Nexon Taiwan Ltd., Nexon Networks, NEXON M Inc., Nexon Communications, NEOPLE, NDOORS, Lexian, Rushmo, Rushmo America, Neon Studio, NEXON GT, gloops, gloops Vietnam, Nexon Space, THINGSOFT, Boolean Games, Fantage, Big Huge Games, wellgames, Valofe Global, NSC, Nexon US Holding, and Nexon Thailand (former iDCC). In September 2017, Nexon acquired Korea’s cryptocurrency exchange, Korbit for $80 million. Games Nexon America games List of PC games List of Mobile games Game Pipeline (In-house and through publishing agreements) 2015 and beyond *''Aima'' (PC Online) *''Ar:pieL'' (PC Online) *''Dirty Bomb'' (PC Online) *''DomiNations'' (Mobile) *''Durango'' (Mobile) *''Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed'' (Mobile) *''Ghost in the Shell Stand Alone Complex - First Assault Online'' (PC Online) *''Gwanggateo the Great'' (Mobile) *''Heroes of Incredible Tales'' (Mobile) *''Hero Sky'' (Mobile) developed by InnoSpark *''Hyper Universe'' (PC Online) *''LawBreakers'' (PC Online) *''Legacy Quest'' (Mobile) *''Legion of Heroes: Raid'' (Mobile) *''Lode Runner 1'' (Mobile) *''Mabinogi Duel'' (Mobile) *''MapleStory 2'' (PC Online) *''Monster Squad'' (Mobile) *''Need for Speed: Edge'' (PC Online) developed by EA Spearhead *''Oz: Broken Kingdom'' (Mobile) *''Peria Chronicles'' (PC Online) *''Super Fantasy War'' (Mobile) *''Titanfall Online (PC Online) *''Travelers Tales Game'' (PC Online) *''Tree of Savior'' (PC Online) See also *Nexon Computer Museum References External links * / Nexon Corporation website * Category:1994 establishments in South Korea Category:Companies established in 1994 Category:Telecommunications companies established in 1996 Category:Video game companies established in 1994 Category:Video game companies of Japan Category:Video game companies of South Korea Category:Video game development companies Category:Video game publishers